lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Draco Highmore
Draco Highmore is the son of Luedwick, and Joanne Highmore making him the patriarch of House Highmore the vassal house of the Lovie Family. Draco Highmore has one living sibling in the form of Joanne Highmore of whom married Hayden Percy and is now the matriarch of the entire House Percy thus making her rather powerful. Draco would marry Joanna Steinmare during his youth, and the two would hate eachother at first, but they grew to love eachother quite deeply after the birth of Brayden Higmore. With Joanna he is the father of Johan, Brayden, and Freddie Highmore, with his oldest son Brayden bringing the entire family together and they were all devestated when was killed during the War in France at the age of fifteen, while his Freddie has caused conflict with House Faraday which has forced Draco to become a leading figure in this conflict with House Faraday, and his son Johan is an honorable young knight of whom has succeded where every he has gone and is counted on as one of the most important of the knights of House Lovie and several times has been a member of William Lovie III honor guard. Draco Highmore is one of the oldest friends of Bill Lovie, and was a first hand witness to the moments that shaped Bill into the monster he's become when he joined the Battle of Lyons and despite his attempts he watched as Bill Lovie was menipulated by the Roman on the way home. Following this he attempted to keep Bill safe from himself but eventually realized that Bill was gone, and with this realization he became only interested in protecting the House Lovie members who were completely inoccent of the madness of Bill Lovie. Draco Highmore would put all of his loyalty behind William Lovie III. during the events of the Journey and dspite being commanded to not go with him the second time he would go anyway basically putting everything he was behind the success of William as if he returned he would have been executed. History Early History Placeholder War in France Main Article : War in France Draco Highmore was one of the men who survived the war in France and was able to return. His father, his brother, and his oldest son though had perished in the conflict but he kept to his honor and made sure that his King was safe throughout the entire trip back. As he marched back to Lucerne with his Lord and King he watched helpless as the monsterous Italian man filled Bill's mind with madness. Draco hoped that when they got away from him then Bill would return to normal, but over the following years he saw a further and further decline in Bill's mental state. Attempted Suicide Main Article : Bill Lovie's Suicide Attempt Esme Portmane would return to Lucerne during the peak of Bill Lovie's road to madness after he wrote her a letter begging her to save him from the prison his mind was trapped in and returning to Lucerne she attempted to destroy Mycstism but its Magi protected it and she then nearly killed Bill at his urging but as she was going to do it his corruption took over and he nearly killed her and after a brief scuffle he used his Magi to teleport her back to Lorderon. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Conflcit with House Faraday Main Article : House Faraday 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Failed Plot : '' "I had a newfound belief in the world, and when he betrayed me that was why I was so hurt. Don't you understand William that I would have obeyed you if you hadn't turned your back to me. Execute me, but know that your the one who is guilty."'' : -Charles Faraday Charles despite this new found loyalty found himself discusted by the fact that Draco Highmore remained at such high levels of the goverment and lobbied with William for his trial for the death of Joey when finally he was commanded to think no more of this. Believing this a betrayal by William he would curse his name and promise to end the life of the entire Highmore family. Desmond, Charles, and Penelope Faraday would become tired of their failure and would hatch another plot following the departure of much of House Lovie for Lorderon where in they would kill the entire House Highmore and make it appear to be the work of Freddie Highmore. : '' "I had to do what was right, even if that meant betraying my Lord."'' : -Mellia Aubern As their plan reached conclusion they would be betrayed by Mellia Aubern of whom told Emmett McCarty of the plot and immediatly afterwards they were taken into custody by House Lovie of whom held them prisoner for nearly three months waiting the return of William Lovie. While they were in prison Desmond Faraday of whom had escaped the capture of the rest of his family would sneak inside the home of the Highmores and attempt to kill Freddie. As he prepared to kill him he was startled from behind by Emma Bell of whom struck him with a plate and allowing Freddie to get his sword. The two would fight breifly with Freddie overpowering him quite easily. Preparing to call the gaurds to take Desmond alive he was shocked when Desmond got up and lunged at Emma taking her into his hands and threatening to break her neck. Fighting Desmond off her Desmond fell to the ground and Freddie would slash hima cross the neck with his sword thus ending the sad life of Desmond Faraday. : '' "Charles could have stopped his son but instead he pushed him forward. He deserved to die, and I didn't want to live without Desmond."'' : -Penelope Faraday Learning of the death of Desmond Penelope was devestated and knew that when William arrived she wanted to die. When he returned they admitted their guilt and Penelope was shocked when it appeared that instead of death William had been convinsed to exile them from Lucerne. Realizing that Charles living was more then she could accept and not wanting to live alone without Desmond Penelope said that they would never stop trying to kill Freddie and House Highmore and it was cruel to leave them alive with such pain in their heart. The two would be executed by hanging and their bodies burned and released into the clouds off Lucerne through the great Lucernian Shoot. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Johan Highmore Co.jpg|Johan Highmore - Son|link=Johan Highmore Joanna Highmore - Wife Freddie Highmore - Son Brayden Highmore - Son Relationships Charles Faraday See Also : Charles Faraday Following the duel between Freddie Highmore , and Joey Faraday which caused Joey's death, the two families became embroiled in a serious conflict. It had become so bad that Draco went to the patriarch of House Faraday and begged him to reign in Desmond Faraday . This plea did not just fall on deaf ears, Charles verbally attacked Draco for being pathetic enough to even ask. After the slight to his honor Draco pulled his sword and the two nearly came to blows if not for Emmett McCarty involving himself to end the argument. "He could have ended the war between our families. Instead the fool decided to expand it." -Draco Highmore Category:Vandal Category:House Highmore Category:People of Lucerne Category:Human Category:People Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:Patriarch